The Rich and The Exotic
by iitirza
Summary: This is the story of a young and down-trod Naruto meeting an older, thriving Sasuke. Rated M for possible future content, please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO'S POV

My eyes opened slightly as a sense of burning cold ran over me, I remembered where I was. I was on a bench, a bench where was something I did not know. I seemed to be fully aware now as I looked around. Towering oak and sycamore trees, a soft snow fall…wait. It was snowing. How long had it been snowing? I shot up as I looked around. There was at least 3 inches lying on the ground, how long had I been asleep in the snow? Where exactly was I? It looked as if it were some sort of trail leading to a forest. Hearing a set of footsteps getting close I tried to move, unsuccessful I plummeted back down to the bench, falling to my side. The footsteps got closer; I curled up trying to make it look as if I were still sleeping. Maybe whoever it was would just go away if I stayed like this.

The footsteps stopped in front of me, I looked down to see a pair of black leather boots. My eyes dare not travel upward to see the person standing in front of me. I heard what sounded like a man's voice as he spoke, seemingly to himself. "Hn. What are you doing in this cold, dobe?" He leaned down, squatting in front of me. It was then that I saw the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Raven hair framed the stranger's face carefully…his eyes, coal just like his hair. It was like staring into a warm twilight. Wait, that's just it. I was staring at him. His soft yet…somehow masculine features, his porcelain skin….Who was this? Who was the man in front of me?

The man spoke again, his voice made me forget the pain from the cold. "You are staring at me, you know." The strange one looked at me as he was waiting for some kind of answer, I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "Hn" Was all I heard before everything went black.

SASUKE'S POV

I had been walking for almost 2 hours now; my parka was barely keeping me warm. I knew this trail well now; it was a fairly well known trail, many people came here for the same thing as I, release…relaxation, escape from the hustle and bustle of this city. I went to turn around as I saw an unsettling sight. A man lying on a bench, in this cold? A man with no coat, at that? He was tan, oddly tan for this time of year. Clad in only a bright orange tee shirt and black pants. As I got closer, I noticed his bright blonde hair. He looked slightly exotic and I had never seen him here before…I would have noticed one such as him.

I walked over to him and he seemed to be sleeping. How could one sleep in this cold? I mumbled to myself "Hn. What are you doing in this cold, dobe?" I shook my head and squatted down to get a good look at him. I was shocked; the man was not sleeping at all. His eyes were wide and he was staring at me! He had no right to be staring at me. Those cyan eyes…they were deep pools of the loveliest blue I had ever seen. I fought back the urge to chuckle at the look on his face. "You are staring at me, you know." His mouth opened, as if he was trying to say something. "Hn" was all I could muster; it was incredibly rude not to answer me. My anger was quickly sated as his eyes closed; worry was the only thing I could feel.

I touched his head, he was completely cold. I panicked as I thought of what to do…nothing was coming to mind. I could not just let him freeze to death out here. I quickly placed my arms under him, one behind his shoulders and the other under his knees. It was close to dark now and no one was around…I was thankful for that. I carried him to my car; I opened the passenger door and set him in the seat. I hastily closed the door; running to the driver's side. I almost slammed the door as I plopped down in my seat. I was seemingly on autopilot as I shoved the key in the ignition, immediately turning the heat on.

We sat in quiet as I drove, my home was not far but I had nothing in my fridge. I argued with myself for a moment but stopped immediately when I heard a chuckle. I looked over to see a fully awake tan stranger. In the heat of the moment I had put my parka over him and he was now cuddled into it, before I looked back at the road I caught a glimpse of him…sniffing it? "Thank you, stranger." It was the first time I had heard the man speak. His voice was like butter as he did so, I did not want him to finish. "Sasuke" Was the only word I chose to speak.

NARUTO'S POV

I woke up again only, this time I was warm. I had not opened my eyes yet; trying to remember what had happened before I passed out then, everything hit me. Then I remembered the strange man. I felt something warm covering me and cuddled into it, I inadvertently sniffed it. It was like…walking into a field of flowers; the smell took me over for a moment before I opened my eyes. I looked toward him "Thank you, stranger." As I said this he looked like he froze in his seat, a small blush covered his cheeks. "Sasuke" was the only word he spoke. "Naruto" I bowed my head once, as it was an introduction after all. "Where are we going, Sasuke?"

He looked like he was thinking for some time before he answered. "There's a restaurant down the street, one of my favorites actually." My stomach growled as he said this, I quietly cursed at it in my head. "I figured you must be hungry." He chuckled to himself; it was a sweet, inviting sound. I slid down in my seat, sniffing at his parka as I did so. I drifted back to sleep as he drove, the silence was not awkward it was…nice. The soft rumble of the engine…the quiet hum of his breaths. It was not long before I was asleep.

SASUKE'S POV

"Naruto" was what I heard from him, Naruto. That was a strange and exotic name, fitting for a strange an exotic man. Before I drifted into my thoughts I heard Naruto speak again "Where are we going, Sasuke?" He said my name…I almost melted at the sound. This man's voice was…incredible to say the least. I immediately yearned for him to say it again then, I realized that I had yet to answer him "There's a restaurant down the street, one of my favorites actually". I heard his stomach growl and could not fight back my chuckle "I figured you must be hungry". I saw him slide into his seat out of the corner of my eye; he quickly drifted off to sleep leaving me to my thoughts.

**This is where I shall leave this chapter, if I get semi-decent feedback there will be another.~**


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO'S POV

We made it there, to the restaurant Sasuke was talking about. I really didn't want to take his parka off…it was so warm and the smell; it was something I never wanted to rid myself of. "Hn. We're here, Naruto." I started to get out of the car when I saw him, he had already opened the car door, and his hand was extended as he wanted to help me out. I stood up on my own and stepped onto the curb next to him. He dropped his hand to his side before shutting the door. I remembered I had no money "Sasuke-kun, thank you for the offer but….I don't h-" "Don't." Was all I heard before he started walking toward the door. I followed him closely; I didn't know where we were going.

We came upon the entrance to the restaurant; it had double glass doors and posters advertising sweets for some sort of discount. I heard someone clear their throat and looked up; Sasuke was standing facing the door, his head turned to look at me. I quickly walked to him, taking off the parka. He waved his hand refusing to take it so I put it over my arm to carry it. He opened one of the doors and I was immediately hit with the smell of sweets and freshly baked pancakes or, were they waffles? "Table for two?" The waitress squeaked nervously and Sasuke nodded remaining quiet. I followed as they walked, she lead us to the back of the restaurant and showed us to our table. It wasn't much like a normal table though; it had a small round oak table in between two semi-circle black leather chairs.

Sasuke sat in one of the chairs, mumbling to the waitress as to what he wanted. I joined him and focused on the sugar packets in the middle of the table. "Naruto?" My head shot up at the sound, he and the waitress were staring at me. "I-" "Coke, Coffee and a plate of strawberry waffles." Sasuke blurted this out just as I was about to say that I didn't know what to order. The waitress – I didn't hear her name – nodded sharply and scurried off to the back.

"What were you doing out there in the cold, Naruto?" I looked at Sasuke, trying to find the words to say. "I don't know if, I want to talk about that." He looked at me with a furrowed brow. "Do you live around here?" I looked at the sugar packets once again. "I don't really…have a home." I didn't see it but it sounded like he let out a sigh of defeat. The waitress came with our food, she set the waffles in front of me – they took up the whole plate – I didn't know how I was supposed to eat all of them. She set a small plate of croissants and cup of coffee in front of Sasuke before she scurried away. I just stared at my food; I took a sip from the glass of Coke – still staring at the food. "Aren't you going to eat?" "I…I'm not-" "Eat." I cut a small piece off of the waffle with my fork, examining it before quickly taking the bite. It was a perfect waffle, the outside was crispy and the inside was fluffy and doughy.

"Where will you go when we are finished here?" I was still admiring the sense of taste from the strawberry coating when he asked. I finished chewing quickly and swallowed, earning a soft chuckle from Sasuke. "I don't really know, probably a park…I used t-" "What if I offered you a warm bed?" "I wouldn't deny but I have no money to pay you for your patronage." "I am offering it to you, why would I need your money if I am OFFERING it to you." "I don't feel com-" "Nonsense." I took another bite of the waffles, they were cooling quickly. I couldn't think of what to say. "How is everyth-"was all I heard before fast footsteps faced in the opposite direction. "Why don't you put the parka back on, Naruto?" I looked at him confused, he pointed to my arms – which were covered in goose bumps, I had apparently started shivering at some point too. I gave a quick nod and swung the parka over myself, cuddling into the fabric and taking a long sniff. I looked at Sasuke, who had a growing smirk on his face. "Whenever you are ready, we can go." I tried to gulp down the coffee, assuming we were meant to leave now. "There is no need for that, dobe." I quickly set the cup down; I could feel the red filling my cheeks. "I hate that word…" He just chuckled, picking up his croissant and breaking it in half. I watched him take a bite, it was a careful bite. His teeth barely touched it before he ripped off a small chunk; I looked at my plate before he could notice me.

We sat in silence until I eventually finished off my plate, the coke and coffee. He stood, offering his hand again. I accepted it, I could feel the blush on my cheeks as he helped me up; he let go of my hand before he began walking, I followed behind him quietly – staring at my hand. "Oi, Sasuke-kun." I heard a harsh sigh after the woman's voice. Sasuke turned his head to whisper something to me; I couldn't hear him so I just remained quiet – still looking at me he spoke in a harsh, solid tone. "What do you want Sakura?" He slowly turned his head toward the pink haired girl, she was glaring at him. "Who do we have here?" She scowled toward me and gave another sharp glare to Sasuke, who seemed less than pleased to see her – I remained quiet. "This is Naruto, is there a problem?" "There might be who is Naruto…" She said my name with a hiss at the end. "He is a friend of mine, again. Is there a problem Sakura?" She was still glaring at him when she folded her arms, she said nothing. Sasuke walked past her, I felt a bit like a puppy as I followed him – my head down, looking at the floor as I did so. I could feel the woman's glare still upon me as we exited the restaurant.

Sasuke opened the car door, I got in the passenger seat – I jumped when he closed the car door, I wasn't expecting it. He got in the driver's side and let out a sigh – you could see the stress radiating off of him. "Are you alright?" I was concerned, he hadn't looked like this in all of the short time I had known him…he looked, cold. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, after another long sigh he opened his eyes and smiled a smile that nearly melted me. "I am fine; there is no need to worry." He turned on the engine, little did I know – that turn of they would change my life…forever.

SASUKE'S POV

I pulled into the only parking space available, it was a little farther from the door than I would've preferred. I looked to ward Naruto, who had his eyes closed as she sniffed my parka again. It was an odd but endearing gesture. "Hn. We're here, Naruto" I hastily opened my door to get to his; opening his door just as he was registering what had transpired. I reached my hand down to him to try and help him out; he refused it and stepped onto the curb next to me. My hand was extended for a second more, I couldn't figure out why he had refused it. My arm dropped like a noodle to my side before I closed the car door. I heard the man speak "Sasuke-kun, thank you for the offer but….I don't h-" I already knew he was going to tell me of his lack of money, I had anticipated this. "Don't" was all that I could muster in response; there was no need for him to tell me what I had already known.

I began walking toward the double glass doors I had known so well, inside was my favorite Coffee/Waffle house. They made every pastry you could possibly fathom. I turned my head to see a dumbstruck Naruto staring at the 'half off' posters taped to the window. I cleared my throat, attempting to get his attention. His head jerked and he immediately walked over to me, I didn't understand why but he was taking off my parka. This frustrated me; I had given it to him to keep him warm…not to take off in the middle of the sidewalk and the snow. I kept calm and waved my hand to refuse the parka – instead of putting it back on he put it over his arm. I walked into the restaurant, spotting Ino – the waitress who waited on me every time I had ever gone in. She was a gossip, I'm pretty sure she had a crush on me for the longest. "Table for two?" she stuttered over her words as her normal blush riddled her cheeks with a deep red, she did this every time she saw me. It was rather unsettling – instead of talking to her I nodded, as per usual she showed me to my normal table in the back of the restaurant. Not many people liked it back there, for the simple fact that it was secluded from the mainstream traffic.

I sat in my usual chair "The usual?" "Yes." Was all that I said to her. "A...And what about your friend, Sasuke-kun?" We both looked at Naruto waiting for him to respond, he was staring at the sugar packets on the table – probably somewhere off in his own world. "Naruto." His head shot up to look at us, a mild expression of embarrassment on his face. "I-" He went to say something; I was growing weary of waiting and spoke quietly to Ino "Coke, Coffee and a plate of strawberry waffles." Ino didn't seem talkative as she nodded sharply, scurrying off to grab our orders.

I figured that then was the time to start asking the questions that were building up the more time I spent with Naruto. "What were you doing out there in the cold, Naruto?" He seemed to tense at this question, I noticed that he counted when he was thinking. I watched his lips – reading them as he counted. 1…2...3…4…5... "I don't know if, I want to talk about that." He finally said quietly. "Do you live around here?" I wasn't going to let him get away with short, cryptic answers. He stared at the sugar packets this time, not counting. "I don't really…have a home." I heard him mutter as he wasn't paying attention to me. That was the answer I was looking for; I already knew the answer before I asked. I think some part of me was hoping it weren't true. 'That's it' I thought to myself 'I guess he's coming home with me…' I sighed in defeat; this internal debate was something that I had been having for a while.

Ino came with our food, a sour expression on her face as she set it in front of us. Turning to storm away. I already knew who she was going to call, Sakura. Those two gossip like little old women. I looked at Naruto who was just staring at his waffles, it was rude for him not to accept that – it was also mandatory that he ate something instead of just sipping at his coke, he probably hadn't eaten in days and who knew when his next meal would be if he didn't accept my offer. "Aren't you going to eat?" I was becoming annoyed now, watching him stare at the plate. "I…I'm not-" "Eat." I wasn't sure if he could hear the malice in my voice but; he immediately picked up the fork and began eating. This made me happy once more. I wasn't going to stop asking my questions, if there was going to be a stranger in my house I wanted to know everything I could about him in this short time. "Where will you go when we are finished here?" It took him a moment to answer me, I chuckled – he chewed in time with his counting. "I don't really know, probably a park…I used t-" I wasn't hoping for that answer, I didn't even let him finish before I cut in. "What if I offered you a warm bed?" "I wouldn't deny but I have no money to pay you for your patronage." This annoyed me; I didn't understand why he didn't just accept. I was offering him food and a roof, after all. "I am offering it to you, why would I need your money if I am OFFERING it to you." "I don't feel com-" This boy was adorable but…he was also able to annoy me. "Nonsense."

Naruto seemed to be thinking as he took small bites of the waffles in front of him. "How is everyth-" I heard Ino as she approached, probably just wanting to get more information for Sakura later. I shot her what a lot of people call a 'death stare' – it made her turn in her tracks and leave us alone for the time being. I had been staring at the man in front of me for some time now, admiring his features. I noticed that he was covered in goose bumps and began to shiver – this worried me. "Why don't you put the parka back on, Naruto?" He nodded and threw the parka over him; sniffing the fabric once again…I tried to fight back a smile as he did so. "Whenever you are ready, we can go." He must've thought I was rushing him; he tried to gulp down the coffee. I wanted him to enjoy the food…not inhale it. "There is no need for that, dobe." I saw him stop and tense, his lips pursed and an angry blush filled his cheeks. "I hate that word…" was all he head. I couldn't help by chuckle at the expression on his face. We sat in silence for a good while; I was just staring at Naruto as he finished off his food.

As he took his last bite of food, I stood – offering him my hand once again. He took it, a jolt of electricity running through me, I looked at him only to see his cheeks a fiery scarlet. I don't know if he saw it but I smiled as I released his hand. Just as I was turning for the door I heard the sound of a screeching harpy…oh wait. It was Sakura. "Oi, Sasuke-kun." I think I must've winced at the sound of her voice, I sighed deeply. I really hated Ino at that point. I turned my head, whispering to a dumbstruck Naruto 'Don't talk'. "What do you want Sakura?" I forced myself to turn from the beautiful man to see the harpy in all of her glory. "Who do we have here?" I swear…her screeching is going to deafen me one day. She glared at Naruto; I almost slapped her for that. She then looked at me with nothing but pure malice and hatred, good, she had no right to be speaking to me. "This is Naruto, is there a problem?" "There might be who is Naruto…" I just wanted to slap that his out of her mouth, if she didn't stop talking I may have recorded her just to torcher her with her own screeching later. "He is a friend of mine, again. Is there a problem Sakura?" I was so very annoyed with her; she didn't speak so I took it as my queue to leave. I pushed past her, Naruto followed behind me.

We reached the car and I opened the passenger car door for Naruto to get in, he did so without question. I swung the door shut and hurried to my side of the car, flopping into my seat just glad to be away from the harpy. "Are you alright?" Was what I heard from the exotic one, his voice as so calming? I closed my eyes to inhale deeply, trying to fight the urge to go back in the restaurant and tear Ino a new one for calling Sakura of all people. Letting out a long sigh, along with my frustrations – I mustered up a smile. I could see the blush on Naruto's cheek again…"I am fine; there is no need to worry." I said simply, turning to the road. I turned the key to start the ignition….little did I know, that simple gesture would change every aspect of my life….forever.

**Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope all of you liked it. I don't know where this will go from here but, I do know that the story is just starting. Farewell and happy holidays~**


End file.
